Bleeding Love Bella Song Fiction
by edwardcullenaddicts
Summary: Bella and Alice are traveling to the Volturi when Bella hears a song on the radio that catches her attention... The song is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.


I stared into the racing scenery that was leading to my unfortunate fate. My mind relayed the past memories of the last couple of days to me. Jacob's pain. Charlie's confusion. My friend's misunderstandings. Edward's misery. Edward…that was why I was here. I was here for Edward. I readjusted myself in my seat of Alice's stolen car when a song started to play on the radio. It was a song I had never heard before. It vaguely reminded me of something…

_**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**_

Edward was here. He was here in Volterra. And he thought I was dead. I gulped. I looked to my side to see if I was dreaming. I was not. Alice was here, and she was driving like a lunatic. I smiled at this insignificant thought. I couldn't help thinking of Edward when I thought about her reckless driving and the song playing at the same time. The time in the meadow…

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**_

But I was pulled into the present, away from this memory, because I was here to save Edward. Everyone had told me not to go. Everyone who knew the purpose for my disappearance. And only Jacob knew the real reason. My friends and Charlie would probably guess it was something Edward-related.

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

The car suddenly slowed down. I looked at Alice, and her brows were furrowed in frustration… or anger. Maybe both. I didn't feel like talking to her about the traffic. I was listening to the song intently, seeing the truth behind the words, but the verse that caught my attention was the last one. But I refused to think about it further because that was my worst memory. The one where he left me…

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

Whoever wrote this knew what they were talking about. I had experienced the same exact thing. The pain. I had even felt the way she described it "bleeding love". I was constantly feeling this way recently. Probably because I knew Edward was in danger.

_**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**_

Suddenly, his voice rang clear in my head. This caused me to take a double-take to make sure he wasn't actually in the car. He wasn't.

"Bella, stay away. You'll get hurt. Stay away…"

_Get out of my head! I'm saving you and that's it!_

I compressed his voice by focusing on the song again.

_**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

Oh my god, this song was basically made for my life story. I laughed at myself. I remembered how dysfunctional I was until Jacob had come into my life. I stopped thinking because that would not help the current situation. I zoned out so much that I missed the chorus.

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**_

I had an actual scar for this one. I looked down at my hand and stroked the crescent shaped scar that was forever sealed on it. Edward saved me, now I was going to save him. I thought about this as we drove into Volterra. The last words I heard besides Alice's when I sprinted out of the car to find the clock tower were:

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**_

And I suddenly knew that everything was going to be all right.

**A/N: So, that was my first song fic ever. I hoped you guys liked it. I was just listening to "Bleeding Love" one day and decided that this was practically Bella's life story. So, go ahead and press that pretty, little, blue button and review! If you do, Edward will come to your house tomorrow and say that he loves you! No, not really. But a girl can dream. But get out there and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these fantabulous characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**


End file.
